Smash World
by JoshMystic
Summary: Games that's all these are pathetic little games in which WE normally have our palms handed to us but no longer for now we have not only control of the outcome but the entire playing field! Master Hand Head Canon - So to be blunt master hand after losing countless matches against our fave peeps took advice from crazy hand to take things a step further and oh dear god did he ever.
1. The Plan Is Formed!

**Yo guys did a remake of the first chap hopefully got ride of most of the mistakes hope ya like it!**

Final Destination a place where fates are decided and whether a smasher's long hard fought journey shall either end in success or utter failure. And to a very stressed and utterly depressed giant white hand it is always failure. Normally he and his brother would be able to handle ANY challenger who dared to fight against them but there exists such a thing known as a continue button which pretty much ruined that. If this being had a nickel for every time he and his twitchy sibling had seemingly won a fight only to be hit on the knuckles as the confirmation sound from the continue button was heard he would be rich.

Of course there were a few times when they would hear the countdown end or the challenger simply left and to this particular hand he savored it like it was fine wine. But as time went on the challengers had all gotten accustomed to their moves and even new tricks which they would pull out on occasion didn't seem to last that long either. So here he floated in the endless void of Final Destination wanting to just lift his middle appendage and scream out of pure frustration. "Something troubling you?" Crazy hand asked floating over his fingers twitching periodically as he did.

"Oh no brother everything is just peachy because i love it when a bunch of challengers waltz in and proceed to kick our wrists!" Master shouted nearly slapping his twin. "You could always just turn them into their trophy forms you know." Crazy said doing a random barrel roll. "That is cheating and i do not cheat **UNLIKE THOSE SONS OF BITCHES!**" Master shouted slamming down on the stage causing it to fly away. "You do realize it WAS your idea to include a continue button right?" Crazy asked as Master simply shook his fingers.

"I regret every damn moment of it and it's not like i can take it away now." He said going off to fetch the stage. "Yeah since when did we allow the smashers to get a union?" Crazy asked as Master floated over. "They don' have a union Crazy it's the fact that most of them have royal status and if we were to take away one of their most beloved privileges they would riot or simply boycott fighting." He answered setting the stage back in it's place. "What does royalty or riots have to do with anything we can FORCE them to fight!" Crazy shouted earning a shake from his brother.

"No no no if we did that then they would intentionally lose to us just to spite us." Master replied dusting off the stage. "Well it seems like we've dug ourselves into a pretty big hole then huh?" Crazy asked. "Yes indeed we've forged a game that was SUPPOSED to be fun for us but instead has become a living hell." Master said slumping a bit. Crazy turned to his brother noticing how utterly defeated he appeared to be so stroking the inside of his palm with his fingers he began to think of a way to help.

And within five seconds he burst into his usual insane laughter gaining the attention of his twin. "What's gotten into you now?" Master asked as Crazy twitched about. "You said we've forged a game right?" Crazy asked earning a nod from him brother. "Well what if we were to forge a brand new even better game!" Crazy shouted flying around laughing all the while.

Master was just about to retort when suddenly he froze. "For the first time in all of our existence he has actually come up with a legitimate GOOD idea!" Master thought to himself as Crazy was performing an Irish jig on the stage. "Brother i have to say i am deeply impressed so do you have any kind of ideas in mind?" Master asked as Crazy turned towards him. "Y-You mean I get to decide?!" He asked earning a nod.

"I created this game and have paid the price for it so now i want you to create this new game." Master stated. "OMG BROTHER YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED BRB!" Crazy shouted flying off into space. After about ten seconds Crazy came barreling back holding a globe. Setting it down carefully on the stage Crazy cleared his throat then began to speak. "This is a globe of the planet known as Earth." Crazy pointed as Master simply listened.

"Now the whole send these guys to a new world thing has been overdone A LOT but let me ask you what would happen if we MASHED their worlds together!" Crazy shouted as he flattened the globe. "Think of it brother we take the game we currently have with us as the final stage BUT they don't live in a mansion nor do they simply fight they have to live with the political repercussions of their actions along with the long term effects of their actions upon an actual world and society!" Crazy shouted moving his fingers everywhere for emphasis. "So what you're telling me is you want us to take our current roster of challengers and simply place them in a combination of their worlds where if one of them were to attack another and one of them has a significant standing it could cause a world war?" Master asked. "YES!" Crazy shouted seeming to bounce up and down.

For a moment Master didn't know what to think on one hand it was one the most elaborate and complex things his brother has ever come up with and on the other hand he thought about how badly this could turn out. But considering the fact they are pretty much gods and that they didn't care what happened to their challengers he concluded it was the best course of action. Also he wanted to see them all panic and squirm as the worlds they loved began to collapse from underneath them now that might be the anger and depression talking but he didn't care. "Alright brother let us begin to forge our new game but first what shall we call it?" Master asked as his brother rubbed his fingers together.

"Well instead of smash brothers why not smash world?" Crazy asked. "Hmm not much a of change but i believe it fits." Master answered giving him a thumbs up. The next few hours would be spent planning and coming up with the specifics of their new bold plan while elsewhere the very beings they were scheming about had not a clue of what was to come. All the while they had failed to notice an out of place cardboard box resting on the stage.

**Whelp guess that's pretty much it cya!**


	2. Bye Bye Birdie!

**BACK FROM THE GRAVES BITCHES! so yeah about A WHOLE MONTH has passed SO SORRY BUUUUUUUT I AM GOING TO BE POPPING OUT CHAPTERS FASTER THAN WHORES WITH BABIES!...that was weird anyway reasons i've been gone are busy saving up for a wii u to get the new smash bros FOR the wii u *already have one for ds but needed the wii u so me and my bud could kill each other lol* and some other shit but regardless thank you for waiting and now TO CONTINUE!** **BTW still no MW so MISTAKES IN BOUND CAUSE I AM RETARDED WHEN IT COMES TO CORRECTION!**

**"**Keep it goin kid you can do it!" Doc said as he held onto a tattered punching bag which hanged from the ceiling by a surprisingly sturdy chain. "D-do we have to keep this up Doc i mean i've been punching this thing for an hour!" Mac shouted as he continued to release relentless jabs upon the unfortunate bag. "Listen here Mac fighting in the ring is one thing but this is the big leagues only the top fighters are allowed here you need to become the best you can be!" Doc said to him as Mac stopped punching. "I get that doc believe me i do but i've done two hundred setups, ran ten laps around the ring, and now i've punched this bag for an hour!" Mac shouted panting heavily.

"Your point is?" Doc asked releasing his hold on the bag. "That we've only been training for about three hours and i'm about to collapse." Mac said between pants. Doc sighed walking over to the tired boxer placing a towel on his neck before patting his back "Alright fine we'll take a ten minute break." He said. "Thanks Doc." Mac replied walking over to the ring.

As he sat on it's edge Doc sat beside him before handing him an energy bar. "You know i envy you Mac." Doc said as he took out his own energy bar. "Huh why's that?" Mac asked removing the wrapping from his bar. "I was once a heavyweight champ and that was great believe me but this is more than some fight for the gold this is the fight of a lifetime!" Doc shouted throwing his hands into the air.

"Point being when i was champ i figured that was it that there was nothing new to the game after that ya know? just punches being thrown, but with something like this you never know what can happen and i wish i could be a part of it is all." He continued as he removed his wrapper. "I'm sorry Doc i don't mean to make ya feel bad." Mac said biting down on his snack. Laughing aloud Doc brought his arm around Mac "I don't feel bad kid i just wish this kinda thing was around when i was at my peak is all but you know what at least i can make sure you'll hold yer own out there!" He shouted biting down on his snack.

"Yeah i guess that's true." Mac said as he continued to take bites from his snack along with Doc. Just as silence overtook the training room it disappeared equally as quick with the sound of both metal entrance doors slamming open and making contact with the wall. Before either of them could react an all too familiar man wearing a dark blue suit and flaring red helmet stepped into the room. "Mac you in here!" The man shouted as he placed his hands on his waist.

"Jesus Falcon did you have to kick the doors open?!" Mac questioned causing the captain to burst out in laughter. "Well of course if you were sleeping in here i had to wake you up!" He bellowed. "I don't mean to be rude here captain but why would i be sleeping in a training room?" Mac asked biting into his snack. "Because you're lazy obviously i mean when you try to recover in battle it's as if you're barely trying!" He shouted as he laughed once more.

Upon hearing this Mac immediately dropped his energy bar and stood up ready to give the captain a nice crooked smile. "Whoa whoa whoa there Mac easy now!" Doc said getting to his feet as well trying to calm the boxer. "No way Doc i am tired of his and everyone else's wisecracks about my uppercut!" Mac protested as he began to step forward. "Look son i know that it ain't easy but ya gotta be the bigger man here don't let some leotard wearing bonehead get the better of ya!" Doc shouted stepping in front of him.

"Anyway enough jokes for now we've got business to attend to!" Falcon said finally taking a break from his laughter. "What kind of business?" Mac asked the lack of laughter seeming to release all pent up rage. "The hands wanna talk to all the smashers apparently it's pretty big!" Falcon said waving his hands through the air for affect. "Go on Mac we'll finish this up later." Doc said patting him on the back.

"Well alright let's get going then." Mac said as he walked over to the captain. "Great! and on the way i might show you how to do a REAL uppercut!" Falcon said booming with laughter once more. And it was on this day that every smasher in the mansion heard the manliest little girl scream known to man as the captain felt the full force of a power meter uppercut delivered to his little birdie.

**Hope ya enjoyed reading but to clarify a few things first 1. these next few chapters are going to be focusing on the smashers a bit and what the lifestyle they currently live is that way we don't jump right into the think of this story right off the bat 2. i wanted to do little mac and doc cause personally little mac is one of my fave characters whether it's in smash bros or just nintendo characters in general 3. it's been a few hours since i played smash bros on the ds and it was charging at the time of this chapter so if captain falcon's up special isn't an uppercut apologies but if memory serves it is so hopefully i didn't screw it up with that in mind bye!**


	3. I Love It When A Plan Comes Together!

**Hey guys LOOK ANOTHER CHAPTER LE GASP! no seriously i told you i would be getting these out as quick as i can so anyway here's the next one hope ya enjoy!**

"This is the life i tell you." Wario said relaxing in a lawn chair by the indoor pool within the smash mansion. "I couldn't agree more Wario." Waluigi said laying in his own chair right next to Wario's. "Shouldn't you be with the other assists? even though it is nice to see you." Bowser said as he floated by in the pool on his back. "Eh they're no fun i wanted to play some cards but they all said i cheat so i walked away!" He shouted waving his hands around for emphasis. "But you do cheat." Bowser said holding onto the side of the pool so he wouldn't move.

"All i do is have certain marks on the backs of certain cards call it creative license!" He said as Wario laughed. "Bro you're bein too obvious what ya NEED to do is just get a invisible ink pen and glasses that can see the ink but look like regular shades that way you'll see the marks but they won't!" Wario said continuing to laugh. "And that is why you're the older brother Wario." Waluigi said placing his hands behind his head. "That and i was born first too." Wario replied.

"Speaking of which how're the kids Bowser they wear ya out yet?" Waluigi asked looking at the koopa. "Naw they're great as a matter of fact Roy broke his first nose yesterday i think it was Ness or one of them." He answered. "No offense there Bowser but i find it hard to believe that was the first time he's broke someone's sniffer." Wario said taking out a magazine about making money. "Eh maybe still he said it was his first and i believe him he only lies whenever he get's rough with his siblings." Bowser said.

"Is this seriously what you guys do all day just sit here talking about broken noses?" Ganon asked walking up. "Naw sometimes we talk about who's got a curvier figure or who would be funnier to see getting hurt." Waluigi said taking a sip from his drink. "Where'd you get that?" Wario asked looking at his sibling. "Where'd you get the magazine?" He retorted taking another sip.

"Well played." Wario said looking towards Ganon "So was there something ya wanted?" He asked turning the page of his magazine. "Actually yes there is it seems the hands are up to something." Ganon answered causing them all to stare. "What do you mean they bringing in a new challenger?" Bowser asked as he flipped over in the water so that his arms now rested on the pool side. "No nothing like that from what i know they seem to be changing the playing field." Ganon answered as he crossed his arms.

"How'd ya find all this out? usually those two gloves are pretty tight lipped." Waluigi said sitting up in his chair. "Thanks to me." A voice said as they all leaned to their lefts to see a cardboard box behind Ganon. "Have you been there this whole time?" Wario asked earning a chuckle from the box. "And people question this as a disguise." The voice said as Ganon cleared his throat.

"Anyway Snake being the masterful spy he is was simply taking a nap in the final destination stage when the hands started shouting and what not so he tuned in just as things got intriguing all the while they had not noticed him and his disguise" Ganon said using air quotes. "Well that's good and all but what's going to change exactly?" Wario asked putting away his magazine. "From what i heard they're going to be combining something it was hard to get all of the details due to Crazy Hand being the bowl of assorted nuts he is but from the bits that i managed to grasp from his ranting it's going to be huge." Snake said still inside his box. "So huge that they're assembling all of the smasher's in the main hall hence why we're here." Ganon explained.

"Call it mastermind's tuition but something tells me you came here for more than that." Bowser said finally climbing out of the pool. "You know me all too well old friend so i'll be blunt whatever the hands are planning as Snake has said will be huge case in point that means we best prepare ourselves for certain unseen situations." Ganon explained. "In other words make sure that if everyone's getting taken for a ride we're the ones who're driving am i right?" Wario asked standing from his seat. "Precisely it'd be best to gain ground instead of losing it completely." Ganon said earning a cheer from Waluigi.

"Finally i'm tired of part timing it's time i get back to full time scheming right bro?" He asked looking towards Wario. "You said it so what's the plan Ganon that is you DO have a plan right?" Wario asked earning a laugh in response. "Well of course but we have a few more stops to make before that so let's hurry before people get suspicious." He instructed as they all followed him out of the room including a certain box scooting across right behind them.

**Aaaaaand THAT my friends is chapter three i wanted to get some of my all time fave characters into this one and i know what you must be thinkin "your all time fave characters are all baddies?" well yes and no it is true that wario, bowser, and ganon are all some of my faves (wario especially don't tell no one) not saying snake is bad but just didn't make the cut and as for waluigi i know he ain't a major character but COME ON he NEEDS to be in smash i know wario has obviously had a bigger spotlight then him but still he's the anti luigi he needs a bigger role than an assist trophy but by THAT logic that means people like shadow should have a bigger role well two things 1. sonic is third party and 2. SHADOW'S NOT THAT COOL and on that not i shall leave and let all of the pissed of shadow fans to chase me with guns and knives PEACE!**


	4. The Blue, The Black, And The Pink!

**QUICK NOTE: i want to make it clear i will be using all smashers *even ones who have yet to come back* and assist trophies however when the true setting and plot of the story take place no holds bar on which characters are featured since it's like a fusion of worlds and what not with that in mind onto the story!**

"Damn it you always win!" Pit exclaimed throwing his bow down to the ground. "I didn't know angels could curse." Link said a smirk present on his face. "They do when they lose thirty freaking times in a row to the same guy in an archery contest!" Pit shouted causing the hyrulian to laugh. "No offense man but i've got the skills of all my past ancestors so even though yer an angel i got like hundreds of years of experience on my side." He said patting the young boy on his back.

"By the way doesn't Palutena conden cursing?" Link aske earning a gulp from the angel. "Only from me but last time i checked she's half way across the estate there's NO way she could've heard me." Pit said grinning all the while. It was at this time it seemed like the universe wished to play the cruelest of tricks on the young boy as a sudden blast of light came down from the skies scorching him. "AH GOD IT BURNS!" Pit shouted as he dived into the grass rolling around.

"I couldn't have heard it huh?" They both heard a voice ask as Palutena gently landed in front of them. "But how?!" Pit shouted earning a giggle from the goddess. "You forget pit that i may speak with you telepathically using this same power i can simply listen to your thoughts and speech twenty four seven it's how i make sure you aren't getting into anything skeptical." She said as his jaw dropped. "You eavesdrop on me lady Palutena?!" He shouted once more resulting in a smack on the head from her staff.

"You shouldn't shout so much Pit it isn't polite nor good manners." She said as he rubbed his noggin. "Man it's a good thing i don't have someone like that." Link said putting his bow away. "And what is it you mean by that?" Palutena asked turning her attention to the man. "I meant nothing of it Palutena it's just i wouldn't want someone to smack me every time i got mad and said something like that." He answered earning a laugh from the goddess. "You're different Pit is still just a boy and shouldn't be saying such things." She said helping Pit to his feet.

Dusting himself off Pit opened his mouth preparing to thank the goddess for helping him to his feet but before he could their heads all turned upon hearing the sound of racing footsteps. "Sounds like Sonic's approaching." Palutena said as the other two simply nodded. But instead of just one blur of speed racing towards them they saw instead three one of the two extras appeared to be black which meant it was none other than Shadow but as for the third it was pink. "Is that Amy Rose?" Pit asked scratching his head.

"Can't be she's not even on the estate she only visits and i don't think she came today." Link said putting his hand onto his chin. "Well it certainly isn't Kirby we would've seen his star that and it would be a blur like the others but gold." Palutena commented. "Well who or whatever it is it's getting close along with them!" Pit said as the ground between them grew shorter. As the three all prepared themselves for sudden impact they were caught off guard as Sonic and Shadow easily stopped a mere feet away from them while the pink blur kept going until inevitably ramming into them.

"Ugh i think i'm back in skyworld..." Pit trailed off rubbing his forehead. "Are you guys okay?!" Sonic asked walking up to them along with Shadow. "Yeah we're fine but we could use a hand." Palutena said as the two hedgehogs helped them to their feet. "What hit us anyway did Kirby eat one of you?" Link asked placing his hat on his head.

"You're close but think more of a pillow." Shadow said pointing to their feet. As the trio looked down they were all shocked to see none other than Jigglypuff sitting there with swirled eyes. "SHE was the one racing with you?!" Pit shouted earning a nod from the duo. "Yeah it was really cool actually she said to give her a few seconds to keep spinning and once she said she was ready she took off like a rocket WE had to catch up!" Sonic said as Shadow scoffed. "Please i was already matching her you were just too slow to realize it faker." He stated crossing his arms.

Sonic burst into laughter throwing an arm around the brooding hedgehog "I would like to remind a certain person here who got to be an actual smasher and who is still an assist!" He said earning a shove. "The only reason for that is because of my powers over chaos and you know it!" Shadow shouted as Sonic started to laugh. "Suuuure man it's not that you're such an emo that you can't stand being around people!" He shouted back falling to the ground laughing. "I AM NOT EMO!" Shadow shouted as he lunged at the hedgehog wanting to strangle that laughter out of him.

"There they go..." Pit said letting out a nervous chuckle. "Let them work it out for i actually have something to tell the both of you." Palutena said turning to the both of them. "What is something going on?" Link asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes the hands want all smashers and assists to gather in the main hall of the mansion they say it's pretty big." She explained.

"Is that why you were suddenly here not because you read my mind but because you came to tell us that?" Pit asked. "Hehe you caught me still i CAN read your thoughts and hear your voice when i please~" She mused causing him to gulp once more. "Well i guess we should bring these three along then huh?" Link asked. "It would be for the best." Palutena said as she gently picked up the unconscious pokemon.

With a knocked out Jigglypuff in tow and after settling the dispute between the speedsters they all began to leave the shooting range proceeding towards the mansion.

**So here's the next chapter these whole smasher chapters are gonna take a while to get done cause i wanna just bring in my takes on the characters so there won't be any weird questions later also if you're gonna talk about how jigglypuff can't go as fast as sonic or shadow i'm just going off the fact that at full speed that special can AND WILL send you flying off the stage if you miss and can't recover and with that in mind i leave PEACE!**


	5. Oh You Know Just Playing Tennis!

**eeeeeeeey i'm back to sum up laptop fucked, temporary solution monitors, saving for new laptop gonna be a bitch so anyway this will be THE LAST of the introduction chapters for several reasons uno too many smashers B. this is mainly of the characters i enjoy or really like kinda the same dif CUCUMBER. we need to get the story moving along so yeah anyway ENJOY**

Tennis a lovely sport where two players sometimes teams consisting of pairs take their place on a typically green court and hit a similarly green colored ball back and forth until one side has made their "shot" sail past their opponents. What is currently happening on the Smashers official tennis court is in fact nowhere near this. "Go long!" Rock or MegaMan as he is mostly known as shouted before firing a green tennis ball out of his Mega Buster. As the ball sailed through the air at intense speed it was being chased by two canines one of which happened to be Rock's pet pal Rush.

The other however was a dog that most would never distinguish from your average canine but to do so would be foolish for this dog was none other than the canine known as Hunt. On hunt's back you will find riding upon his shoulder's a pink headed blue bodied duck who was referred to by the same name. As both Rush and Hunt ran after the furry green ball Rush transformed turning his legs into his iconic jets to speed ahead. Aware of this tactic the duo stopped in their tracks before looking at each other as if to converse on a plan.

Just as victory seemed to be within his grasp and his maw was ever so close to his prize Rush stopped dead in his tracks after seeing something hit his beloved ball sending it the opposite direction. Back on the ground Hunt could do nothing but snicker after waving to one of his many bandito friends who had shot the ball back towards him. Awaiting with a wide open mouth Hunt not concerned about Rush who was indeed speeding back to try and claim the ball before he. As the ball grew closer to Hunt and Rush seeming to divebomb straight for it both were caught off guard as they heard an all too familiar sound.

"Waka!" Pac-Man shouted as he ate the ball right in mid air. Both canines as well as Duck were wide eyed from what had just happened both had been denied victory by the yellow pellet muncher. Upon landing on his feet Pac-Man licked his lips rubbing his stomach unaware of the jaw dropped stares he was receiving. All remained quiet causing Pac-Man to look around curious as to the lack of sound.

Suddenly both the bandidos and Rock had burst into laughter unable to refrain from it any longer. "That is one of the greatest things i have ever seen!" Rock said falling to his back laughing. Scratching his head Pac-Man was unclear as to what they found so funny but was quickly brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of whimpering. Looking behind him he saw that Hunt and Rush were both lying on the ground seeming to be sad.

Pac-Man feeling bad for what he had done snapped as he thought of way to cheer them both up! Holding his hand high above his head summoning a rather large cherry. Pulling apart both cherries he held them out in each hand hoping to cheer up his canine friends. And as soon as the scent of the fruit hit their noses both canines leapt to their feets and quickly dug into the delicious fruit.

Placing his now empty hands upon his hips Pac-Man felt accomplished in making both of his friends happy once more. But before he could soak in this feeling both canines lept from the ground tackling him as they began to lick his face out of appreciation. Pac-Man smiled petting their heads as all three enjoyed the moment. "I hate to ruin the moment guys but i just got a message from the hands seems like they're holding a meeting at the mansion and all smashers as well as assists are required." Rock said walking over.

Standing up with his friends Pac-Man, Duck Hunt, Rush, Rock, and the Bandidos all made their way to the mansion curious as to what was in store.

**Well i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter to be honest it is SOOOOOO my fave one right now i absolutely love it! OwO but anyway as i said last of the introduction chapters however the next one is going to be QUITE hectic so brace yer booties! btw will be referring to MegaMan as Rock which is his name mind you! and on a last little side note mind dropping some reviews? it is appreciated!**


End file.
